five_nights_at_freddys_fanon_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Unfixable
Información Unfixable es una canción basada en el videojuego de Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, hecha por DAGames. La canción fue lanzada el 15 de Octubre de 2016, y actualmente cuenta con seis millones de visitas. Visual El video comienza en el Circus Control del local de Circus Baby's Pizza World, completamente oscura, y con algunas luces de los paneles, mientras se observa una estática. Circus Baby empieza a aparecer en una estática con su imagen del menú, al igual que Ballora, Funtime Foxy, y Funtime Freddy. Después, se pasa a ver el Módulo de Control del local, para luego ver una parte del trailer de Sister Location, donde los cuatro animatrónicos principales del juego aparecen. La secuencia vuelve a repetirse, hasta llegar a tener un filtro rojo en los fragmentos finales del video. Letra Hey Friend Welcome back again To a night in our circus Hall of fame Such a shame you Won't be around for long So we might as well sing our song So basically you have another 5 alerting nights More frights No bites But a vicious site We're controlled by an evil insanity This profanity has no vanity Welcome my friend To a night in our circus world We're looking for a technician And you're just the guy we've heard of We're held away by wiring Now we're wanting out Can you shock us? Can you tame us? But we want your body now Now behave For the voices in the halls Will try to eat you up alive So before the show begins Please don't hold against our sins 'Cause by dawn you'll be crumbling in your skin We are the tortured We're not your friends So long as we're not visible We are unfixable We are the curses Crumbled inside Look left or right We're unthinkable Our fate is now unfixable We are the tortured We're not your friends So long as we're not visible We are unfixable We are the curses Crumbled inside Look left or right We're unthinkable Our fate is now unfixable Unfixable Unfixable Unfixable Welcome back friend To a night of debauchery As you saw from all the hardware You're inclined to think the worse from us But you've got the knowledge to begin the chiming bell So saddle up Your hiding skill And start your night in hell Pay good Attention to your friends That creep around They don't exactly Act the same so zap them with control shocks They seem to like the buzz And then they start to play So keep pushing, you'll be wishing You could end this damn dismay! Listen clear Don't listen to that mad man He'll kill you from the inside So before we take our bows Please remember your own vows That tonight we'll be crawling in your skin! We are the tortured We're not your friends So long as we're not visible We are unfixable We are the curses Crumbled inside Look left or right We're unthinkable Our fate is now unfixable We are the tortured We're not your friends So long as we're not visible We are unfixable We are the curses Crumbled inside Look left or right We're unthinkable Our fate is now unfixable Now open your heart And give it to me Breath new insanity So you read the news What did you see? For there's no truth to defend our ghastly deeds We have our signs To show that we're alive But we're dead as far as they believe We are all puppets Taken by a jester in disguise It's a fact without the ties Link us together We're a family forever Ready to show you our surprise I can't take it Scoop me up Wish me dead tonight We wanna be like you We wanna be like you A bad presence Tears me down Deep inside the core Get it out of my mind Get it out of my mind We are all puppets Taken by a jester in disguise It's a fact without the ties (It's a fact without the ties) Link us together We're a family forever Ready to show you our surprise (Unfixable, unfixable, unfixable...) We are the tortured We're not your friends So long as we're not visible We are unfixable We are the curses Crumble inside Look left or right We're unthinkable Our fate is now unfixable I can't take it Scoop me up Wish me dead tonight We wanna be like you We wanna be like you We are all puppets Ready to show you our surprise (Welcome my friends to a night in our circus world) Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Categoría:Canciones